danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Samuel17/Guide to VS mode
:O ty Damn, this guide made me 30 times better at VS Mode. I was horrible at it before. By the way, you should add something like "your team may do better against some teams than others just by plain coincidence", even though it's implicit in the "Counters". The team I built now can easily hammer some top-tier parties, but it can get easily beaten by some average teams too. [ 0176 ] 15:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I might consider this. I didn't really got the chance to actually test some stuff because I lost some team files when my document auto-erased itself for no reason. But that Forget Tree thing saves everything. Using a glitch, I could now do all sorts of teams and test 'em out! Samuel17 (talk) 15:31, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Forget Tree was the best update ever. Anyway, why not Thunder Blade Tank Gladiator? It's pretty useful. [ 0176 ] 15:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I actually considered that build, but Spark Claw Tank Boxer does this job much better. Thunder Blade requires 2 compos (Topaz 5 and Bullet's 4) ro reach an average DPS of 3640. On the other hand, Spark Claw does almost as much damage without any compos (ADPS of 3433,33), and as such is much bulkier because it can use both Crystals. Samuel17 (talk) 16:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Aw :( Too bad I can't change my Glad to a Boxer. By the way, Quad Steel Arrow (with only STR and LP/Bullet's Card, of course) did way better than Quint Poison here, especially considering Purple Crystal. Unfortunately, you can only upload once per day. [ 0176 ] 16:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Quint Poison can deal consistent damage and is much harder to avoid because of the spread and how poison clouds stay at the ground. As a matter of fact, tanks are the main users of Purple Crystal; Quad Steel Arrow won't do much to them either way. It also doesn't offer much over Double Flame Sniper, though, but I will test/attempt to create a build and see if it is good enough. I do see some good potential for this build, though. Samuel17 (talk) 17:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) VS con? Maybe you should add something about using weaker weapons on purpose.. My teams with the Needle Claw Boxer have more win percents than the ones with the Spark Claw Boxer. Definitely not because of the damage, but I believe that teams with a Spark Claw Boxer in the preview scare the hell out of weak teams away - but the Needle Claw Boxer makes the team look more fragile, which may influence these weak teams to try a VS match against it. And there's not quite a'' big'' difference betwen Needle/Spark, so KO. A team I made with an Ice Chain Whipper fared well too. People who haven't read this guide probably think the team's owner is naive - I mean, "who would use a Whipper with a Level 3 weapon?" All of this is just wild guessing, though. About Whippers.. I wish there could be more Whippers in this guide :< They are nice in PvM but too average in VS, anyway. [ 0176 ] 18:37, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Heh, that's a nice idea. Well, using some of the more odd builds I posted is a sure way to lure fighters (I mean, you don't see Priests with Staff of Icicle on a lot of teams). And yeah, there are not much Whipper builds. I tried to think of some (and tested them) but they were either not effective or are simply outclassed. Samuel17 (talk) 21:50, January 20, 2014 (UTC) A fully-built Thunder Flail Whipper can kill any non-tank opponent in just a single charge.. However, to do that it needs 2 cards (no crystals!) and a lot of MAG and everything else spent in DEX.. Pretty good in the normal game but completely useless in VS mode as it won't survive a hit. :( Needle Flail could ''hit'' far and nearby opponents, but it would die in 1 hit as well and not even deal a lot of damage.. Fire Chain/Whip could be useful in low levels, where almost all of the fight is in close-quarters, but I didn't test that yet.. So, I like them but they're not any good in VS. The Level 4 and less part of VS is very interesting - I made very few teams in it, though. [ 0176 ] 22:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC)